


I can feel it, I can hold it

by darrenmalik



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Other, Sex Toys, in conclusion: a niall wanking session with implied ot4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darrenmalik/pseuds/darrenmalik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall uses his hotel suite time for a nice wank with his favourite thick toy, recommended by Louis Tomlinson himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can feel it, I can hold it

**Author's Note:**

> While I don't own One Direction, I cannot promise you that this hasn't actually happened.

"And what are you th-", Louis started asking with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Too bad, Niall thought, smashing his hotel suite door shut behind himself to rob Louis of the opportunity to see Niall blush.   
  
Practically being glued to his mates while on tour was, as cosy and satisfying as it could be at times, not what he was interested in tonight. At least not if they weren't planning on getting him off as they sometimes did, that is.   
  
Niall took off his plaid vest, then continued undressing by pulling off his shirt and sweats. Left in only his briefs, he shuffled into the spacious bathroom located opposite of his bed, white tiles and a shower big enough for four people (if the three other boys were up for it). A satisfied sigh left Niall's mouth as he pulled off his underpants, now standing in front of the shower completely bare. He gave his soft cock a gentle squeeze and then walked into the shower, goosebumps raising on his skin because of the cool air. He'd have to turn on the heating eventually.   
  
The moment pleasantly warm water hit his skin, Niall let out a soft moan, throwing his head back and letting himself be massaged by the stream that washed down his pale skin. His blonde hair clung wetly to his forehead, water dripping down the straight line of his nose and onto his slightly parted mouth. God, he'd needed that.   
  
His hands were trailing down his torso, long fingers scraping over the slight trail of hair that led to his cock. With his right hand, he grabbed the raspberry body wash he'd placed in the shower beforehand, massaging it into the skin of his tummy, his arms, his chest.   
  
Niall's eyes flew open as he came up with the perfect way to end this evening, still worked up by the left-over adrenaline from their show that night. His slack lips opened in a wide grin as he mentally patted his own back. 'it's been a while', he thought to himself as he squeezed another dollop of shower gel into his hand and moved his hand down his back and towards his bum, settling between his cheeks. The first touch of his fingertips against his hole and the sensitive skin behind his balls made his cock perk up, already getting desperate for a touch.   
  
Niall had often been called a tease and there seemed to be some truth to it, seeing how he denied himself the easy pleasure of wrapping his hand around his stiff prick. At least for now.   
  
His index finger was putting more pressure on his hole now, breaching it after only a few seconds. He let out a soft moan in surprise, the sensation almost feeling new after not having fingered himself in weeks. As his finger worked itself deeper into his arse, Niall rested his unoccupied hand on the shower wall, giving him the support he needed to keep himself upright.   
  
As soon as he let his middle finger join his index one, he started fucking himself with them, spreading them inside himself to get looser. The fake cock he'd hurriedly thrown into his suitcase before leaving for tour was quite thick and long, too big for him to rush his prep.   
  
Once his ring finger joined the other two, he couldn't stop himself from letting out soft moans anymore, the hand that he was holding himself upright with clenched into a fist. "Uhhh", he moaned as his long fingers found his prostrate, applying hard pressure that made Niall's cock drip pre-cum. He was biting down on his bottom lip, the pink skin turning white. His eyebrows drew together in pleasure.   
  
His thick cock was throbbing now, desperate for even the softest touch, but he continued denying himself. It'd feel all the better once he'd finally earned it.   
  
The fingers in his arse were pounding into him now, the rest of his hand smacking against the skin around his hole loudly. While he wasn't usually one for pain, the unusual sensation made his cock twitch violently, his body flushed a gentle pink as warm water still poured onto him.   
  
The next harsh jab to his prostate made Niall let out a load groan and he couldn't hold back anymore, the pleasure getting too strong to overlook. He slowly drew his fingers out of his tight hole, washing them under the shower and then turning off the water.   
  
As he left the shower to dry down, he once again started shivering from the cool air, his pink nipples perking up. The fluffy towel provided by the hotel soaked up the water on his skin quickly, letting him leave the bathroom in under half a minute. His hair was still a bit drippy, making small drops of water slide down between his shoulder blades and over the thin skin of his collarbones.   
  
When Niall entered the suite's main room again, the king sized bed placed there invitingly, he noticed a piece of paper out of the corner of his eye. He walked towards the room's door, his hard cock bobbing with his steps, and bent down to pick up the letter that someone had slipped in under the door.   
  
"Don't have too much fun without us xxx Larry and Liam", Niall read with a smile on his face, his face flushing as he thought about his boys. As annoying as they were sometimes, and as little personal space they allowed him, he loved them incredibly.   
  
To get back at task, Niall quickly shook his head to clear his thoughts and placed the letter on his bedside table, then knee-walking into the middle of his bed after pulling his favourite purple-coloured dildo and a halfway used bottle of lube out of his suit case.   
  
The sheets were cool and soft against his hot skin, Niall flopping down onto them back-first. As he wriggled around to get into a comfortable position, his semi slapped onto his thighs, already perking up again. God, he deserved this. Not even the muffled screams of the fans waiting outside could disturb the pleasant headspace he had going on.   
  
He quickly coated his fingertips with lube and then pulled up one of his legs to get better access to his small hole. As he pressed his now wet digits inside himself again, Niall sighed and turned his head into his soft pillow, a smile of bliss taking over his face. He felt stretched enough, he guessed, as he pulled them out of his arse only a minute later, getting desperate to push the plastic cock inside himself.   
  
He placed his feet on the bed, his thighs pointing upwards. The white skin of his thighs was gleaming with sweat already and, fuck, it seemed like he'd need another shower right after this. Niall's abs gave a little clench as he took the purple dildo into his hand, something resembling butterflies making him feel all squirmy. It was a mixture of nervousness and excitement, he guessed.   
  
Before coating the toy with lube, he pushed it into his mouth for a little while. His lips stretched as he struggled to tongue at the thick length, pushing it down to the back of his throat as he let out a muffled moan. Fuck, it was good. The only downside was the neutral taste and lack of warmth as the toy lay on his tongue, really.   
  
Pulling the fake cock out of his mouth made a wet noise fill the room, Niall blushing as he heard it. The layer of spit clinging to the plastic made the toy gleam under the lights of his room but Niall knew that wouldn't be enough. He tipped the bottle of lube upside down and was generous with the amount of sticky liquid, not wanting to regret this in the morning.   
  
He stroked his hand up and down, really getting the dildo wet all the way from the thick root to the head, slicking his own prick up with the rest still clinging to his fingers. The moan he held back vibrated in his throat, his eyes squeezing shut.   
  
The push of the plastic against his hole made Niall clench up momentarily, the shaft so thick he was worried about it not fitting in. With some added pressure, the first inch slipped inside after a few seconds, his walls squeezing around the intrusion. God, he was so sensitive already.   
  
"Fuck", he moaned as he pushed it in farther, almost halfway in now. His erection had flagged a bit due to the slightly uncomfortable pressure but it started filling up again as the dildo's head snubbed up against his prostate. Niall's face was a hectic pink now, the blush spreading over his sweaty chest.   
  
He was fucking the plastic cock into himself with a faster pace now, drawing it out and pushing it in almost punishingly. The long fingers of his hand, wrapped around the thick toy, were starting to hurt from exertion, his wrist moving aggressively.   
  
The sheets around Niall's body were tangled around his legs now, soft cotton moving against his skin as he shook from pleasure.   
  
Niall's thoughts wandered to strong hands gripping him, pushing him around, making him take the pressure. Another warm body moving against his own, fingers stroking through his hair. A tight stomach moving against his cock.   
  
His balls were drawing up closer to his body, swollen and full. He didn't want to come, not yet, but he wasn't sure he'd be able to hold off. His hard and throbbing cock was laying on his tummy, twitching and smearing pre-cum around as he started grinding down against the toy inside of him, fully inside his arse by now.   
  
He'd never felt that full before, never that stretched to his limits. He mentally wrote a quick note to thank Louis for recommending him this particular model. He knew Louis's came with the option to vibrate but Niall wasn't sure he'd even need that, seeing how he was already close just from having it inside him.   
  
Niall sucked on his bottom lip, moving his free hand towards his cock to give it a soft squeeze. Oh fuck, he was so hard and hot in his own hand, his palm getting slick as he rubbed it over the head of his prick. Fat beads of pre-cum were dripping out of his slit, the thick vein on the underside of his cock pulsing in time with his fast heartbeat.   
  
He gave up on moving the toy inside of himself, too far out of it to make the coordination work for himself. As he set down both his legs flatly on the mattress, the dildo pushed especially hard into the swollen gland of his prostate, making his cock jerk wildly in his own hand. Niall couldn't hold back his desperate moans now, wheezing our sounds as his hand started to stroke up and down with a quick pace.   
  
His other hand squeezed one of his nipples lightly, a quick sensation rushing through him, then moved down to cradle his balls in the palm of his hand. They felt so full, ready to shoot.   
  
It was getting hard to breathe now, Niall's face turned into the pillow and his eyes squeezed shut tightly, white spots dancing behind his eyelids as pleasure shot up his spine.   
  
His toes curled and his muscles clenched up, his hand stroking his cock so fast it knocked into his tummy on every upstroke. "F- uhhhh", he wailed out as the pressure in his balls released and cum dripped out of his slit. Niall found it in himself to grind down on the fake cock inside of him, to push it against his prostate harder and harder, and it made cum shoot up over his stomach and chest, white liquid landing as high as his collarbones.   
  
The hand he had around his cock squeezed around the base a few times to coax the last of his cum out of him, a few weak dribbles landing on the trail of hair under his navel.   
  
He always got sensitive so quickly, the head of his prick a violent-looking red as it slipped out of Niall's pale fist on the last stroke he gave himself.   
  
A shuddering breath left him, his muscles slowly relaxing and his limbs spreading out on his big bed. Oh fuck, he'd needed that.   
  
He'd come so hard a mild headache was creeping up on him, Niall huffing out a frustrated grunt. Then again, he hadn't planned to go out with the lads anyway.   
  
After pulling the toy out of his arse and chucking it off the bed, Niall cuddled deeper into the sheets, his hot skin soothed by the cooler air of his hotel room.   
  
The rational part of his brain knew that taking a shower right now would keep his skin from getting stuck to his sheets overnight but he couldn't bring himself to get up again.   
  
Right before sleep overtook him, his thoughts wandered to his boys and what they'd have in store for them tomorrow.   
  
He might ask Louis about the vibrating one after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Since my best friend requested me to write a fic about Niall playing with himself - and I ended up actually spending time and words on it - I decided to post it here. In case anyone reads this: I'd absolutely love to hear your thoughts. Kudos and Bookmarks are incredible motivations as well. Thank you! 
> 
> The fic's title is taken from "Spank Thru" by Nirvana.


End file.
